The 8th Millennium Item
by Bakura13
Summary: A new girl arrives at Dominio High school and she is from Egypt. She is more quiet and nervous than most of the kids and Kaiba is the first one that warmed up to her. What will happen on the spring break trip? R & R please...P.S there is some swearing.
1. The New Student

Yu gi oh! The 8th Millennium Item  
  
*** I do not own any of the Yugioh! Characters. I 0wn the character Chikara though ^^. ***  
  
//Yugi or Bakura's Yami//  
  
/Yugi or Bakura/  
  
Someone thinking  
  
Chapter 1- The New Student  
  
  
  
It was 8:25 in the morning and the bell for school hadn't rung yet. Seto Kaiba was sitting in the back of the classroom, reading a novel while thinking about beating Yugi at his own game. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura came in the classroom early so they could chat about their spring break.  
  
"Hey Yug, Tristan and I have been thinking about spring break. We could go for a camping trip with Bakura and Tea. Meh parents and I go there each year, so I'll ask if you guys wanna come along." Said Joey as he brushed his blonde hair from his forehead.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Joey." Said Yugi as he sat into his seat. "And Yami has to come along too, he hasn't had much fun so it'll be good for him."  
  
Joey bent down and tapped the millennium puzzle that hung from Yugi's neck.  
  
"You hear that Yami? You are comin too." Snickered Joey.  
  
/You hear that Yami? / Said Yugi as he talked to his Yami in his soul room.  
  
//.//  
  
"He's really excited you guys." Said Yugi quickly as he apologized to Yami.  
  
/I'm sorry Yami, but you should have some fun once in a while.pleeeaaase? / Begged Yugi.  
  
Yami sighed as he heard his light's begging plea. //Fine.I'll go.but I'm only going to keep a look out for danger.//  
  
When the bell rung for classes, everyone took their seats and saw the teacher walk in with a young woman. The girl wore the school uniform and carried her books in her arms. She dark violet eyes scanned the room nervously and one of her fingers was twirling a lock of her long, deep purple hair. Her semi-pale skin made her eyes stand out as she looked at her new classmates. She wore golden armlets that went a quarter of the way up her forearm and a golden necklace and had the millennium eye as the pendant. She had thin golden looped earrings on and they swung slightly as she moved her head. Kaiba calmly closed the novel and put it in his desk. He glanced up at the new arrival and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Now class, this is a new transfer student from Egypt and I want you all to treat her like you would like to be treated. Her name is Chikara Katana." Said the male teacher and he looked around the classroom for an empty seat.  
  
Joey leaned back in his seat and whispered to Yugi "Hey Yug, if she's from Egypt, why is she so pale? And what's with her name?"  
  
Yugi shrugged his shoulders and tapped a pencil on the desk in thought. When Yugi saw the necklace that was around her neck he almost fell out of his chair.  
  
"No way." he said under his breath as he gulped.  
  
"Okay Miss Katana, you can sit beside Seto Kaiba." Said the teacher as he pointed to a seat beside Kaiba.  
  
The CEO student sat up straight and mumbled under his breath "oh great." Chikara looked the ground nervously and walked over to her decided seat. She sat down, placed her books on the desk, and folded her arms on her desk while she looked at the floor, spaced-out. The morning dragged on and the girl mostly kept to herself and never looked up unless she was called to or to look at the blackboard. Lunch finally came around and everyone walked quickly out of the classroom except Chikara, who was mindlessly staring at her desk. Kaiba was gathering his books together and stood up. He walked over to Chikara and tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.  
  
"Hey you.err.I mean Chikara, you alright? It's time for lunch." Said Kaiba as he looked at her pale face.  
  
"Err.it is isn't it.well.I don't really like to eat." said Chikara quietly as she gathered her books in a neat pile.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow and put his hand on the pile of books. Chikara stopped shuffling around and looked back up at Kaiba quietly.  
  
"It's not healthy that you don't eat.alright.you are coming with me.hurry up, get your books." said Kaiba as he crossed his arms on his chest and stared at Chikara.  
  
"Err.uhm.okay." said Chikara as she stood up, picked up her books in her hands and looked out of window nervously.  
  
The teacher looked up and smiled "It's nice that you are making our new student feel welcome, mister Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba nodded his head slightly and nudged Chikara towards the door. They both walked into the cafeteria and Kaiba showed her where he usually sat. Kaiba watched Chikara sit down nervously and he sat down across from her.  
  
"Now.we aren't moving until you eat something.here." Kaiba took an apple out of his bag and slid it over to Chikara.  
  
Chikara looked at it nervously and fiddled with one of her earrings. Kaiba sighed and placed the apple in her hand. Tristan looked over at where Kaiba was sitting and elbowed Joey in the side.  
  
"Ow, what was dat for?" said Joey as he put his fist in Tristan's face.  
  
"Look over there." he said as he nodded his head to Kaiba's table.  
  
Joey, Tea, Yugi and Bakura all turned to look at the other table and they almost gagged on their food.  
  
Joey coughed then banged his fist on the lunch table "What the hell! Kaiba is probably feeding her poison or something!"  
  
Chikara felt some people staring at her back and she froze. She could hear everything that Joey was saying and she growled. Kaiba looked at Chikara in surprise then he caught a glimpse of Joey rambling on. He narrowed his eyes at Joey.  
  
"Err.Joey.shouldn't you tone it down a bit? I mean look, Kaiba is glaring right at you."said Yugi.  
  
"But look, she's new here and Kaiba is tryin to get rid of her." Said Joey, as he kept talking non-stop.  
  
Chikara grinded her teeth together and crushed the apple in her hand. Kaiba looked at the crushed apple in her hand and then looked back at Joey.  
  
Bakura gasped quickly and saw what Chikara just did.  
  
"Err.uhm.Joey." he said in a slightly British accent. "You better stop."  
  
Joey sat back down and felt a death stare coming from Kaiba's direction.  
  
"Well.let's get going before Kaiba decides to come over here." said Yugi as he stood up.  
  
The group left the cafeteria with Joey mumbling to himself. Chikara looked down at her hand and sighed nervously.  
  
"Oh god.how nice.anyways.where were we."said Chikara nervously as she shook the crushed apple from her hand. 


	2. Fitting in

Chapter 2-Fitting in.  
  
***As usual, I do not own anything of Yugioh! Cept my character of course. ***  
  
***And I want to say thank you for the people who read the first chapter, and I apologize of the messiness.somehow I'm gonna have to leave the first chapter like that and I'm gonna make sure you guys can read the next ones just fine. ^^ Oh yea, in some sentences, "." Means "." just to clarify! ***  
  
The days slowly dragged on by and finally Friday rolled along. The morning classes seemed to never end then the lunch bell rang. Chikara gathered her books up and walked to her locker. She opened the locker door and slid her books in neatly. She closed the locker door and Kaiba was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, staring right at her.  
  
"Err.uhm.Seto.I didn't see you there." Said Chikara as one of her fingers twirled a lock of her dark purple hair nervously.  
  
Kaiba scanned her face carefully and sighed "You didn't eat anything last night did you.I can see it on your face."  
  
Chikara froze and thought of an excuse "Well.err.uhm.you see.I was kinda busy last night doing homework and all."  
  
Kaiba looked at her sternly "That's not an excuse.you should know that."  
  
"Err.well." She avoided Kaiba's gaze and looked around the hallways with her eyes.  
  
Joey and Tristan peeked around the corner at the pair and snickered.  
  
"Well, lookie here." said Tristan as he spied on Chikara and Kaiba.  
  
"Heh, Kaiba has got him self a girl.this is the perfect time to barge in." snickered Joey and he quietly walked up behind Kaiba.  
  
Chikara was running out of excuses and was getting more nervous by the minute. Just then Joey who was grinning like a sly fox pushed Kaiba forward.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, looks like you got yourself a girl.so.you guys going out yet or what?" said Joey as he folded his arms behind his head, grinning.  
  
Chikara's face went scarlet as she heard what Joey was saying. Yugi, Tea and Bakura ran up behind Tristan who was watching Joey, uneasily.  
  
"He's really askin for it this time." said Tristan as he looked back at Yugi.  
  
Kaiba stood up straight and gave Joey one of his death stares.  
  
"What do you want, Chihuahua." growled Kaiba.  
  
"Oh nothin...I just notice that you two make a great couple.you both are the same height.you spent so much time together at lunch.and you sit together in class!" snickered Joey as he nudged Kaiba in the side.  
  
Kaiba looked back at Chikara who had her head bowed down nervously and her hair veiling most of her face. Joey found an excellent opportunity and slid up beside Chikara and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like Kaiba? You seem a little down right now." Said Joey as he nodded to Kaiba, grinning.  
  
Chikara didn't look up and elbowed Joey sharply in the gut. Joey froze with pain and stepped away from Chikara, holding his stomach.  
  
"H.*cough* holy hell.you have quite a punch there.*cough*" wheezed Joey.  
  
Chikara crossed her arms without looking up and grinned sinisterly "Yes.I know."  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Bakura and Tea jogged over to see what happened to Joey.  
  
"Joey! Are you alright? What happened?" asked Tea.  
  
"Oh nothin.I pulled a couple strings and Chikara elbowed me in the gut.just be careful of her. she can hit pretty damn hard." said Joey as he stood up straight.  
  
Chikara raised her head and looked at Joey out of the corner of her eye. "Listen Wheeler.don't play with fire.or you might get burnt."  
  
"Hm.let's go outside and sit down where the Chihuahua can't embarrass himself," said Kaiba as he strode for the door to outside.  
  
Chikara glared at Joey one last time and brushed past him, following Kaiba quietly. Yugi watched Chikara carefully.  
  
"Hey Yug, you shoulda seen her.one minute she was silent and calm as a kitten.the next minute she was all vicious like something snapped." said Joey as he scratched the back of his head, confused.  
  
"Or it might be something to do with the necklace she has.it looks very suspicious." thought Yugi to himself silently.  
  
Chikara sat on one of the outside benches with her arms crossed and she closed her eyes. Kaiba sat down beside her and looked at her face. She seemed less nervous and more agitated than usual.  
  
"Err.uhm." started off Kaiba nervously as he looked at the ground. "Chikara."  
  
Chikara slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kaiba curiously. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Would you like to come to my mansion and study, tonight?" said Kaiba as he fiddled with his hands.  
  
"Sure.that would be fun.let me ask my mother first when I get home." said Chikara as she stretched.  
  
Chikara placed her hands on her knees and sighed. "Boy, that Wheeler guy is annoying isn't he."  
  
Kaiba chuckled a bit and looked at the sky. "Yes.the little Chihuahua can get very idiotic at times.but I think that's his normal behavior."  
  
The pair sighed when they heard the bell ring for classes.  
  
"Great.now we gotta survive the afternoon with boring ol' classes." snickered Chikara as she and Kaiba walked into the school.  
  
Kaiba slid his arm around Chikara's shoulders as she opened her locker to get her books.  
  
She looked at Kaiba's arm then looked at Kaiba's face, smiling. "Enjoy yourself?"  
  
"That depends on what terms." said Kaiba.  
  
Chikara pulled her books out of her locker, closed it and tapped Kaiba on the nose "We don't wanna be late do we?"  
  
The pair walked back into the classroom and Kaiba slid his arm off so he wouldn't ruin his reputation and give Joey something else to yell about. 


	3. Setting up

Chapter 3-Setting up  
  
***Ahem.like always I do not own Yu-gi-oh! And hummm. "." In some sentences represent three dots ^^***  
  
The bell sounded for the end of classes, and the start of the weeklong spring break. Joey eyed Chikara suspiciously as she gathered her books and stood up. Chikara took a quick glance at Joey and narrowed her eyes. Most of the students and the teacher left and Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba and Chikara remained in the room.  
  
"Err.uhm.Joey.don't start another fight.we should get going now." said Bakura worried.  
  
"Nah, not just yet Bakura.we have to have a little chat with Kaiba and his gal." said Joey as he looked at Kaiba and grinned like a sly fox.  
  
Chikara looked at her desk mindlessly again and gripped her books a little when she heard the phrase 'Kaiba and his gal'.  
  
"Yo Joey.lay off.you are really asking for it this time." said Tristan as he pulled Joey to the door.  
  
Joey pulled his arm away from Tristan and looked back at him "Just a second man.I'm just making sure of somethin."  
  
Kaiba stood up with his arms crossed over his chest and looked at Joey "Listen, you stubborn chihuahua.just leave her alone and run before I wipe that smile off your face.and I promise you.that you will experience extreme pain."  
  
Joey put his hands up defensively "Take is easy, Kaiba.I was just askin if you and Chikara were together.nothin more.nothin less.sheesh."  
  
"Anything that goes on is none of your business, you idiot.now go get out of my way before I beat you to a bloody pulp." said Kaiba sharply as he walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Joey, you got to stop doing that." sighed Yugi. "Sooner or later you are going to push the wrong button and you'll regret it."  
  
"Ah, don't worry Yug.Kaiba won't do anything to me with the teachers still in the hallway." said Joey and he folded his arms behind his head.  
  
Tea looked at Chikara and walked up to her "Hey, are you alright? You seem a little quiet."  
  
Chikara looked up at Tea and put one of her hands behind her head "Yea, I'm just fine.I just can't wait to get home! It's been a long day!"  
  
Chikara nervously walked out of the classroom to her locker and Bakura watched her leave.  
  
//Listen boy.that necklace that she has.you are going to take it the next chance you get.// rasped Yami Bakura as stood in his dark soul room.  
  
/Why don't we just leave her alone.she hasn't done anything to us.// replied Bakura as he sighed to his Yami.  
  
//Listen you ignorant child.I will not let you talk back to me.you will do what I say and when I tell you to do it! // Snapped back Yami Bakura in annoyance.  
  
/.../  
  
//That's better.// Sneered Yami Bakura as he grinned sinisterly.  
  
"Hel-lo in there, earth to Bakura.you alive man?" said Joey as he waved his hand in front of Bakura's face.  
  
Bakura snapped back to reality and looked at Joey "Yea, I was just thinking.that's all."  
  
"Heh.you better not be thinkin of Chikara cause Kaiba will kick your ass if he finds out that you've been lookin at his girl." snickered Joey as he slapped Bakura on the back.  
  
Bakura fell forward and crashed into a desk.  
  
"Err.sorry about dat, Bakura," said Joey as pulled Bakura back up.  
  
Chikara opened her locker and took her school bag out. As she was putting her books in her bag, she noticed a note tapped to the inside of her locker door.  
  
"What's this.awww.Seto found out my locker combo while I was opening it after lunch." said Chikara thoughtfully as she grabbed the note.  
  
She closed the locker door, locked it and leaned against the lockers reading the note.  
  
It said: Chikara, I want to ask you something but I don't want the annoying chihuahua to bother me. I'll phone you around 4ish and we can set of the study night of something. ~Seto Kaiba.  
  
Chikara folded the note and looked at her watch. "Hmm.it's about ten after three.oh well.might as well start walking home."  
  
She picked up her bag and walked out of the school.  
  
***Okie dokie, this chapter seems a lil on the short side I guess.but I need reviews if I should go any further.*** 


	4. Phone calls And Arguments

Chapter 4-Phone calls And Arguments  
  
***I do not own Yugioh! And the characters and such.***  
  
Chikara walked up the porch steps to her house and she walked into the door. All the curtains were closed and she immediately closed the door.  
  
"Oh god.what's wrong now." said Chikara quietly as she looked around the house.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and found it empty. She dropped her school bag on the counter and walked to the basement door.  
  
"They must be down there," said Chikara to herself.  
  
Chikara turned the doorknob slowly and opened the basement door with a creak. There was a gold glow coming from the basement as Chikara slowly walked down the wooden stairs. Each step she took, the wooden stairs creaked of her arrival. She arrived at the final step and she saw her father and her mother going through some Egyptian scrolls.  
  
"Oh god they're at it again." mumbled Chikara.  
  
Her mother turned around and smiled "My daughter! I'm glad that you have returned from school safely."  
  
Chikara bowed politely "Yes mother, I'm safe and I'm at home."  
  
Chikara's father turned around and looked at his daughter sternly with his arms crossed. "So, Chikara, have you had any boy problems at school?"  
  
Chikara almost fell over and her face was red. She bowed her head down and her hair veiled her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Err.Father, is that question really necessary? I mean that in the most polite way." she said quietly.  
  
"Listen, you have a grave responsibility with that millennium item Chikara.and I don't want a boy sweet-talking it from you." said her father and he put on hand on her shoulder.  
  
Chikara looked at the ground hard and pursed her lips a bit. "Father, I'm being extremely careful and watching my back at every turn."  
  
"Yes, but you must not forget what the item holds." said her father as he lifted Chikara's chin so she looked at him. "The spirit inside can cause great chaos if you aren't careful."  
  
"But father.I told you.I've been being very careful.and besides." said Chikara as she sighed, "Seto would never talk my millennium item.and the spirit is an idiot."  
  
Her father raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest "And who is this 'Seto' that you speak of.is he a boy from school? Has he tried to take your millennium item.where is he from.what does he do.how old is he."  
  
"Fa-ther!" said Chikara as she put her hands on her hips "Seto Kaiba was the first one that warmed up to me when I started going to school here! You could at least be more optimistic about him."  
  
Chikara and her father stared at each other for a moment and her mother stepped in between them.  
  
"Now now.our daughter just met a boy at school who is very nice to her.she is right on one thing.you should be more nice to who she meets." said her mother as she smiled.  
  
"Err.uhm.mother.can I ask you something?" said Chikara as she nervously twirled a lock of her hair.  
  
"Yes, what is it my daughter?" replied her mother.  
  
"Uhm.well.it's about Seto.he kinda.uh.asked if I would like to come to his mansion and study," said Chikara quietly. "He's gonna phone me around 4ish and we are gonna talk about it."  
  
"He asked what?!" her father yelled sharply.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Chikara let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"Uhm.excuse me father." she said as she bowed politely "I must answer the phone."  
  
Chikara raced back up the stairs to the main floor, and raced up another set of stairs to her bedroom. She dived on her bed and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she caught her breath.  
  
"Chikara, are you okay? It's me, Seto." Said Kaiba as he fiddled with the telephone cord.  
  
"Yea, I'm just fine.I just ran up the stairs." said Chikara as she leaned back on the pillows.  
  
"So.uhm.have you asked your mom yet?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Err.uhm.well.my dad doesn't sound too please at the moment.but my mom might be talking to him about it." said Chikara as she sighed.  
  
On Kaiba's end of the conversation, he heard another phone being picked up on the same line.  
  
"Err.Mokuba! What are you doing on the phone?" asked Kaiba quietly.  
  
"Hey big brother! You must be talking to your girlfriend, right?" said Mokuba cheerfully "Hello Setos' girlfriend!"  
  
"Err! Mokuba! Get off the phone!" mumbled Kaiba.  
  
"But big bro-ther!" Mokuba whined, "I wanna hear everything you guys are saying! Is she the one that's coming over tonight, to study? But Se-to! There is no school for a week! It's spring break, remember?"  
  
"Mokuba.if you get off the phone now, I'll get you some ice cream when our guest arrives." said Kaiba quietly as he grinded his teeth.  
  
"Okay! I'm off the phone! And I didn't hear or say a thing!" said Mokuba excitedly. "Bye, Setos' girlfriend!"  
  
Kaiba and Chikara heard a click and sighed. Chikara froze for a second as she heard another phone being picked up at her place.  
  
'Oh god, it's my father!' thought Chikara nervously.  
  
"Chikara, let me talk to him on the phone." said her father sternly.  
  
"Err.right away father." said Chikara as she hung the phone up.  
  
She folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes.  
  
//Looks like lil Chikis' got a boyfriend.//snickered an unknown voice.  
  
/Oh great.now you are bothering me./ thought Chikara.  
  
//Awww.what's the matter Chiki? Didn't you miss me? // Laughed the voice.  
  
/Stop calling me Chiki.that isn't my name./ growled Chikara.  
  
The eye of her millennium necklace glowed and Chikara's other appeared floating in the air with her legs and arms crossed, Indian style. Her other almost looked identical to herself, but her other had a long tail that was the same color of her hair and it swayed slowly. Her eyes were sharper than Chikara's, and she had black hieroglyphics on her neck.  
  
Her other looked down at what she was wearing and cringed "What the hell is this? It is so ugly! Where my robe or tunic or whatever!"  
  
Chikara sighed and sat up, while glaring at her other "for the last time.it's the school uniform."  
  
"Chiki's a little moody today too!" said her other as she giggled then she gasped "Hey! Where's your tail?! Chiki!"  
  
Chikara closed her eyes and crossed her arms "I hid it.I can't just walk around outside the house and let people know that I'm not entirely human.it'll bring more attention to us, you dumbass."  
  
Chikaras' other floated to the ground and stood up. She crept up beside Chikara and pulled her tail.  
  
"OW! What the hell?!" yelled Chikara as she jumped from the bed with her tail whipping from side to side.  
  
The two glared at each other. Chikara was furious and her other was grinning like a fox.  
  
"Little Chiki got angry! Hehehe" giggled her other.  
  
"You little son of a bitch! I outta kill you!" growled Chikara as he other disappeared back into the millennium necklace.  
  
Chikara quickly got changed into her blue robe that she used to wear around in Egypt and walked downstairs. She saw her father waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her and he didn't look too amused.  
  
"Now Chikara.I've talked to the boy that you met, and I told him that if he does anything to hurt you, I will personally get involved." Said her father sternly.  
  
Chikara let out a relieved sigh 'Thank god.'  
  
"And he will come by here around 7.and one more thing Chikara.stop fighting with the spirit." said her father as he walked into the dining room for dinner.  
  
***Well.there is chapter 4 for ya.so Chikara isn't really a human.cat girl.as usual, I hate beggin.but please, please, please, please review this.*ahem* I'm done now ^^*** 


	5. Studying

Chapter 5-Studying  
  
***Thanks for the reviews.I'm kinda stuck with a writer's block and my computer crashed.but thankfully everything was saved, so don't expect this to be as good as the first couple chapters ^^' I don't own Yugioh! Blah blah blah.***  
  
It was ten to seven in the evening and Chikara was in her room putting her books in her bag.  
  
"Hm.might as well bring my books.I need to see what I missed anyways," she said as opened her window that faced the street.  
  
She sat on the windowsill and watched the horizon, over the neighboring houses, glow orange and yellow of the setting sun. A cool breeze blew some locks of her hair and rustled the leaves and flowers in the blossoming trees. A black limousine pulled up in front of her house and Chikara almost fell off of the windowsill.  
  
"Oh my god.now this will get some attention, won't it," mumbled Chikara as she climbed back into her room and looked down at the walkway.  
  
Seto Kaiba stepped out of the limousine and told the driver that he would be right back. He turned around and looked up at the windows that lead to Chikara's room. Chikara made eye contact with Kaiba and she immediately stepped away from the window. Kaiba smiled a bit and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door politely and Chikara's father opened the door.  
  
"You must be Seto Kaiba, correct?" asked her father sternly as he looked at Kaiba's face.  
  
"Yes, I am.and you must be Mr. Katana.Chikara's father?" asked Kaiba nervously.  
  
"You are correct, now.remember what I told you on the phone.if you do anything.and I mean anything to hurt my daughter, physically or emotionally.I will personally deal with you myself.understood?" growled her father.  
  
"Yes, sir." said Kaiba as calmly as he could.  
  
"You can go see my daughter, her room is upstairs, first door on your left.and you better heed my warnings, boy." said her father as he watched Kaiba walk up the stairs.  
  
Chikara was leaning against her door and jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door a crack and saw Kaiba looking at the ground with his hands in his trench coat pockets, mumbling to himself.  
  
//Take a lookie, Chiki! You boyfriend is here! // Giggled her other while he stood in her soul room.  
  
/../  
  
Chikara opened the door and Kaiba looked up at her.  
  
"Err.Seto.I'm just gonna bring my books cause I want to see what I missed." whispered Chikara as she shut off the light in her room.  
  
Kaiba nodded slightly and walked down the stairs to the front door. He walked outside and Chikara bowed to her father politely.  
  
"I will phone you before I return, father." said Chikara as she walked out the door.  
  
Chikara looked at the ground as she walked to the vehicle that was to take her to Kaiba's mansion.  
  
//Aww..Chiki's nervous.// giggled her other as she taunted Chikara.  
  
/Shut up already./ hissed Chikara. /It's just a goddamn study session./  
  
Her other burst out laughing while Kaiba opened the door for Chikara. Chikara climbed in nervously and Kaiba sat beside her. The driver of the limo drove off to Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba looked at Chikara, who was looking out the window nervously.  
  
'Hmm.she is kinda cute.aw heck.she's beautiful.' thought Kaiba silently. 'Maybe I'll take her with Mokuba and I when we go for our spring break vacation.I'll just have to ask her father.'  
  
About 15 minutes later, they pulled up to Kaiba's mansion. The driver opened the door and Kaiba and Chikara stepped out. Kaiba walked up to the front door and Chikara whispered a quick 'thank you' and followed Kaiba. He opened the door and let Chikara in.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm back." He called out.  
  
There was the sound of soft footsteps across the tile floor as Mokuba came running towards the pair in his socks.  
  
"Mokuba, this is Chikara. The one from Egypt." Explained Kaiba as he motioned his hand towards Chikara.  
  
"Hello there, Chikara. Nice to meet you." Said Mokuba excitedly as he stuck his hand out.  
  
"Yes.it's.nice to meet you too.Mokuba." said Chikara as she shook the little boys' hand nervously.  
  
The phone rang and Mokuba ran to the kitchen to get it. Kaiba chuckled a bit as his brother almost fell over on the smooth and polished floor. He showed Chikara the study and they both sad down at a round table. Chikara took out her books and set them in front of her in a neat pile. Kaiba put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. Chikara was opening her books and nervously skimming through pages in her History textbook and didn't notice Kaiba was staring at her.  
  
Kaiba thought to himself silently and looked at Chikara. 'Wow.she even looks beautiful when she's doing school work.maybe I'll-.' Kaiba shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. 'What am I thinking.we're just here to study.that's all.'  
  
Chikara looked through a couple pages and felt Kaiba's looking at her. She looked up nervously and moved a piece of her hair out her face.  
  
"Err.uhm.what? Is there something on my face?" she asked nervously.  
  
'No, it's just that you look so beautiful, I could look at you all day.' thought Kaiba silently. "No, nothing is wrong. You just seem a little quiet, that's all." He said as he leaned the chair back while using the legs of the table to hold him up.  
  
"Okay.err.what do you want to talk about?" asked Chikara and she book marked the spot where she left off and closed her history book.  
  
'How about if I ask her out.or I'll take her with us for the spring break.or maybe I'll.' thought Kaiba. "Doesn't really matter to me.how about.you.tell me more.about yourself."  
  
"A-about.myself?" said Chikara nervously as she fidgeted with her earring and looked around the bookshelves. "Well.uhm.there isn't much to tell, really."  
  
'Oh come on.she's hiding something.go ahead Kaiba.ask her out.ask her something.before you lose your chance.' Kaiba cleared his throat and looked at her "There has to be more to tell than that."  
  
Suddenly, Mokuba came rushing into the room and Kaiba fell off his chair.  
  
"Big brother! Are you alright?!" asked Mokuba as he rushed to his brothers' side.  
  
Chikara crawled across the table and looked over the edge at Kaiba.  
  
"Yes Mokuba, I'm fine. Now.who was on the phone?" said Kaiba as he set the chair back up and sat down.  
  
"Oh! That was Joey. He was wondering if-.wait.he wants to talk to you.I almost forgot." Answered Mokuba as he pointed to the door politely.  
  
Kaiba sighed and stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked out of the room into the kitchen.  
  
Chikara sat on the table and Mokuba looked up at her.  
  
"So, I heard that you like Seto." Said Mokuba.  
  
"Err.uhm.excuse me?" she said, slightly blushing.  
  
"And you know what?" said Mokuba excitedly "Seto really likes you. Each time I say your name he seems to be deep in thought and blushes a bit. And he's always nervous when he talks on the phone with you. It's perfect! Maybe you can come with us for our spring break vacation!"  
  
Chikara was speechless at Kaibas' little brother's antics. She wasn't quite listening as the younger one started rambling on about where they would go and what they would do. She bit on her thumbnail nervously and blushed a bit. Kaiba, the first one who was nice to her at school, actually liked her.really liked her.  
  
Kaiba came back and froze when he heard about his brother talking about how much he liked Chikara and about the spring break. Mokuba spotted Kaiba and thought of an idea.  
  
"This is the perfect time for ice cream! Isn't is big brother?" asked Mokuba hopefully.  
  
".Sure, Mokuba.it's in the.freezer." said Kaiba as he thought of what his brother had said.  
  
"Yay!" said Mokuba as he jumped "I'll call you guys when it's ready!"  
  
And with that, Mokuba raced out of the room and into the kitchen. Kaiba walked over to Chikara and leaned against the table with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"That's my little brother for you." said Kaiba as he scanned the floor for an excuse. 'I don't believe it.Mokuba told her.but.does she really like me too?.' he thought to himself.  
  
Chikara looked at Kaiba and blushed a bit more. 'He looks so cute when he's thinking.'  
  
//Well?? What are you waiting for? Go ahead and kiss him, Chiki!// giggled her other from the safety of her soul room.  
  
Chikara leaned forward in surprise when she heard her others' sudden outburst and fell off the table. Kaiba looked down and knelt down to help her up as she sat on the ground. Chikara looked into Kaiba's cerulean eyes and he looked back into her deep violet eyes. Time seemed to freeze as the pair looked at each other.  
  
Mokuba peeked from the doorway and smiled. 'Seto will have a girlfriend and she will probably come with us on our vacation! It'll be so much fun! And Seto hasn't had fun in a while. She is nicer than the other people I have seen. Seto will be very happy.' Mokuba trotted back off into the kitchen and took the ice cream out of the freezer.  
  
Kaiba helped Chikara up and studied the features of her face. 'She's so perfect.not a flaw.she gets her beauty from her mother, but the strength from her father.I admire that.'  
  
Kaiba leaned forward and kissed Chikara's soft lips. Chikara closed her eyes and could feel her cheeks getting redder by the second. Kaiba slid his arms around Chikara and pulled her close. The moment seemed like eternity before Kaiba broke the ever-lasting kiss. He looked down at Chikara, who had opened her eyes and looked at him. He took his hand and stroked her deep purple hair out of her face slowly. She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Her other was giggling like mad. //Chiki officially has a boyfriend now! Kee-hee-hee!//  
  
'I wonder if my father would appreciate him.Seto seems.nice enough.he's very gentle.and he's a good kisser too.' thought Chikara silently as she looked at the ground.  
  
Mokuba's voice rung through the hallways "O-Kay! The ice cream is ready!"  
  
Chikara stood up straight and smiled at Seto. "Well? What are we waiting for? The ice cream isn't gonna eat itself you know!"  
  
Seto chuckled a bit and smiled back. "We shouldn't leave my brother alone with all that sugar.he will get sugar high.and he can go on forever."  
  
The two walked out of the study and down the stairs into the kitchen, hand in hand. 


	6. Ice cream and preparations

Chapter 6- Ice cream and preparations.  
  
**As usual I do not own Yugioh. And the last chapter I wrote was so kawaii, that I decided to keep writing more! ^^**  
  
Kaiba and Chikara walked into the kitchen and Mokuba was sitting at the table waiting for them. Kaiba sat down beside Chikara and Mokuba slid across the floor to get the ice cream. Mokuba came back and passed the bowls of vanilla ice cream across the table, sat down and immediately started eating his ice cream. Chikara put on spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth and she froze.  
  
'Err.It's too.cold.I'm gonna get another.headache.' she thought silently.  
  
//.This isn't good.you forgot Chiki.that when you eat ice cream you get horrible headaches and you are as hyper as hell! Kee-hee-hee! I got to see this! // Said her other out loud.  
  
Kaiba looked at Chikara's face and put his hand on her shoulder. "Chikara? Are you okay? What's the matter?"  
  
Chikara swallowed the ice cream quickly and put the spoon down to get more ice cream. "N-nothing is wrong.it's.just cold.really.cold."  
  
Kaiba laughed a bit. "Well, of course it's supposed to be cold.that's half of the good part."  
  
Meanwhile, at Joey's house.  
  
Joey jumped onto the couch and switched the television on.  
  
"Well? What did Kaiba say?" asked Yugi as he swung his legs over the edge of the couch. "You still haven't told us."  
  
"Well," Joey started. "I talked to Kaiba about him coming along with us on the spring break.It may seem weird of me asking, but he needs to get out more. And that means a bigger chance for me to scare him or at least torture him over the spring break."  
  
"You have got to be kidding, Joey.You, scaring Kaiba.ha. It's more like Kaiba scaring you." Snickered Tristan.  
  
"Lay off Tristan. This plan of mine will work," snapped Joey. "Anyways, he and Mokuba are going to the same place we are. And the cabin that we have has some extra rooms or two. Excluding our rooms of course."  
  
"You mean, that Seto Kaiba, will be sharing a cabin with us?" cut in Tea. "You have got to be joking."  
  
"Nah, I ain't kiddin ya, Tea. Now stop interrupting me and let me explain!" said Joey. "If Kaiba is goin with us, then probably that new chick will come with him."  
  
"So we can introduce ourselves and become friends with Chikara, right?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yea.sure.that too." Said Joey as he switched the television off. "So, all we have to wait for is for Kaiba to phone us back, then we're on a roll."  
  
"I sure hope that you know what we're getting ourselves into Joey." said Bakura. "Because, if Kaiba finds out 'our' little plan, then we are in big trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Bakura! I went through the plan twice. It's flawless." Reassured Joey.  
  
"Flawless is disaster in your books, Joey." Said Tea.  
  
Joey ignored Tea's last statement. "Anyways, are we in for this?"  
  
They all agreed and went back to discussing the plan.  
  
Back at the Kaiba residence.  
  
They finished their ice cream and walked back into the study. Kaiba took out his textbooks and placed them all on the table. For the next hour and a half, they went through the lessons and chapters that Chikara had missed recently. Chikara looked at the clock on the mantle and it read about nine o'clock.  
  
//Aww.no sugar-high today Chiki? That's a shame.// giggled her other.  
  
/./  
  
"I better get going.my father will probably be waiting by the phone waiting for me to call," sighed Chikara.  
  
"Oh.before you do that.I would.err.uhm.like to ask you something." said Kaiba as he put his books in a neat pile.  
  
"Hm? What is it?" asked Chikara after she finished putting her books and stuff in her school bag.  
  
"Well.uhm.I was wondering.if you.oh I don't know.want to come with Mokuba and I with us for our spring break vacation." Said Kaiba quickly.  
  
".I would have to ask my father." she answered slowly.  
  
'Aw man.it was hard enough to convince her father just to get her to come here.' thought Kaiba. 'But, maybe somehow I'll be able to get her to come with us.'  
  
"Okay, uhm.you phone him now and tell him that I will drop you back home.or my driver will take you back to your house." Said Kaiba as he stood up.  
  
Chikara nodded and went to the kitchen to phone her father. A couple of minutes later they were being driven back to Chikara's house. When they pulled over in front of her house, it was nearing dusk and her father was standing at the door with his arms crossed. They walked up to the door and Chikara bowed politely to her father. She walked upstairs to her room and Kaiba starting talking to her father about the spring break. Her father invited Kaiba inside and they talked in the living room.  
  
Chikara shut the door to her bedroom and tossed her bag of books on her desk. She lay down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow.  
  
/Don't even think about saying anything.you will shut up and be quiet while I wait for this headache to go away! / Hissed Chikara, to her other.  
  
Her other covered her mouth in her soul room, but she giggled a bit.  
  
She heard a knock at the door and it creaked open a bit. Kaiba peeked inside and it looked like Chikara was sleeping. He was about to shut the door when she spoke up.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It's me, Kaiba." Answered Kaiba as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  
  
Chikara uncovered her face and sat up. "So, what's the verdict?"  
  
"Your father said that you have permission to go. And we that include you, Mokuba, and myself are going with Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura. It'll be a group trip, more or less." He explained. "We will be leaving Sunday morning at 6:30 so we don't get stuck in traffic and it will be about a 4 hour drive or so."  
  
'Wonderful.4 hours.I might as well sleep then.' thought Chikara silently.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good. How about we meet the others tomorrow and talk about it or something." asked Chikara.  
  
'Ugh.and the annoying Chihuahua won't shut up tomorrow.' thought Kaiba. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then. I'm going to try and get some sleep and hope that this headache will go away." Said Chikara as she lay back down and covered her face with the pillow.  
  
"Okay, I'll phone you around some time in the morning and I hope you feel better." Said Kaiba as he closed the door.  
  
Kaiba walked downstairs and left quietly.  
  
//Someone is coming, Chiki// said her other.  
  
/./  
  
//Seriously! Someone is coming! // Said her other getting annoyed //don't you believe me? //  
  
Chikara groaned and got up. She rubbed her head and opened her door. She walked downstairs and she saw Shadi standing at the entrance to the living room.  
  
"Oh no! You stay away from me! What the hell are you doing here?!" snapped Chikara as she backed up.  
  
"Your father has asked me to protect you and watch over you for the remainder of the spring break." He said calmly. "And two other millennium item holders will be there. I will have to make sure that no one steals the items and that they are safe from harm."  
  
Chikara growled and crossed her arms. 'God damn it.now I'm stuck with him too.how annoying.'  
  
"Well, I'm fine now so you can just disappear or something and leave me alone." said Chikara as she motioned with her hand for him to go away.  
  
**That's it for boring old chapter 6.reviews and opinions needed please. O.o Whom else should I add in? Malik? Isis?** 


	7. Trouble and Meetings

Chapter 7- Trouble and Meeting.  
  
**As usual I don't own yugioh and the characters and such, and I thank the people that reviewed! ^^ The problem with me is that when I start a fanfic, it can go on forever and have a really crappy ending. I should have better luck with this one though. **  
  
Chikara cursed under her breath and went into the kitchen for something to eat. She grabbed an apple and sat on the counter.  
  
"I told you to go away," she growled as she polished the apple on her sleeve.  
  
Shadi leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms with his eyes closed. "I am to watch over you no matter what, young one. And if the spirit of your millennium item gets out of control, then there will be total chaos."  
  
Chikara scowled, took a knife out of the drawer and pointed it at Shadi's face. "Well, I'm going to my room, and you are not going to follow me."  
  
Chikara walked out of the kitchen and into her room. She closed the door after and sat on her bed with her back against the wall. (AN: Her bed is in a corner just to clear things up) She peeled the skin off the apple and started eating it.  
  
'Why doesn't he just leave me alone.I can handle things on my own anyways.' she thought angrily. 'Watch over me.protect me.bah! I'll be just fine by myself!'  
  
Chikara finished eating the apple and tossed the core into the wastebasket beside her desk. She twirled the knife buy the handle and looked at the blade.  
  
Her other crossed her arms and grinned sinisterly. //If he's a protector, let's see him protect you from this.you told him to stay away.now let's see if he'll listen, Chikara.//  
  
".If he's here to protect.me.then.he can't protect me from this." she thought out loud as she brought the blade to her forearm.  
  
Chikara pushed the knife into her arm and blood started to seep out around the blade. She brought the knife down quickly across her arm and blood dripped down her arm onto her blue robe. She slowly licked the blood off the side of the knife and looked down at her bleeding arm. The blood was warm and tasted tangy in her mouth, but she was determined to prove herself. Or at least her yami was.  
  
"He can try to protect me from everything else.but she can't protect me from myself." she said quietly as she sliced the knife down her another arm.  
  
Her other snickered evilly as she stood in her soul room //that's it.show him that he isn't much of a protector.//  
  
Suddenly a picture of Kaiba flashed into her mind. 'If I keep going at.this rate.I won't be able to see him again.ever.'  
  
Chikara started to feel lightheaded and the room started to spin. "Ugh.w- what have I.what have I done."  
  
She fell unconscious and the knife slipped out of her hand and clattered to the floor.  
  
//Hahaha! You are now the perfect tool for my plan, girl! You will help me acquire all the millennium items and I will release chaos into the world! Shattering dreams and hopes! Bringing the shadow realm and this world as one. // Said her other as she laughed insanely.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Chikara's mother saw that the drawer with the cutlery was open. She looked up at Shadi.  
  
"Where is my daughter? Is she alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Shadi opened his eyes and looked up the stairs. "She is not content at the moment.but I fear that the spirit of her millennium item is getting the best of her. She went upstairs with an apple and a knife-."  
  
"Oh no.I pray to the gods no.please have mercy on her soul." her mother gasped as both of them run upstairs.  
  
They slammed the door opened and her mother immediately ran to her daughters' side.  
  
"This can't be happening," gasped her mother as she took some bandages from one of the drawers of the desk.  
  
Her mother immediately started cleaning and wrapping up the wounds. About 5 minutes later, Chikara had a white robe on and her arms where wrapped up in bandages. She placed her daughters' head on the pillows and pulled the covers up to her neck. She picked up the knife and held it in her shaking hands.  
  
"Now this just proves the importance of why I must protect her. Her stubbornness will cause great harm if this continues. Shall we tell her father about this incident?" asked Shadi.  
  
"No, not yet. I will tell him tomorrow. If we tell him now, he will reconsider his permission for Chikara to go on the trip." Answer her mother quietly as they exited the room.  
  
"Very well." Said Shadi as he crossed his arms. "It looked like the spirit of the millennium item has done its damage for the evening. I shall return in the morning and keep watch." And he left.  
  
Chikara's mother looked back into her daughters' room and sighed. "What could have brought you up to this.You have made new friends and you are starting to enjoy yourself.but it seems like you are falling apart all of the sudden.I pray for the gods to watch over your soul and keep out of harms way." She walked downstairs to wash the blood off the knife and clean it properly.  
  
The next morning.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Chikara sat up very quickly and gasped for air. Her face was drenched in a cold sweat and she looked at her alarm clock. It read 9:45 am.  
  
"God damn thing!" she hissed as she slammed her hand on it. 'It's probably been beeping for hours.'  
  
She rubbed her eyes and she noticed that her arms were bandaged up and that she was wearing a different robe. She gently traced her fingers on the bandages and winced as she moved her arms.  
  
"What the hell." she thought out loud.  
  
A flashback of herself cutting her own arms, with a knife from the previous night, hit her like a brick wall. 'What did I do.I could of killed myself last night.but.why.' she thought silently as she bit her thumbnail nervously, ignoring the pain of her arm. 'If I went any further.then I could of cut my wrists.and I would be.dead right now.but I still don't know.what the reason was.' She shook her head to get out of her thoughts.  
  
"I can't let this ruin my chance to be with some friends.And Seto," she mumbled as she got up.  
  
Chikara got dressed and walked downstairs wearing a pair a faded blue jeans and a baggy black t-shirt. She got a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cereal in it. She was about to open the fridge door when she saw a note from her mother. 'Hm.what now.'  
  
She read the note as she took the milk out of the fridge.  
  
Chikara,  
  
Your father and I were called back to work at the museum and we won't be back until later this evening. Seto Kaiba phoned around 8:30 and he says that he's coming around to the house at 10:00. You and the others have permission to use the house as a meeting place, but do not go into the basement. And Malik might come over sometime today. You two have been best friends for a long time and haven't seen each other for quite a while. You two are like brother and sister kind of, with exception of the jokes that he pulls. And as usual, Shadi will be monitoring your activities and watching over you for the rest of the spring break. Hopefully you feel better and be very cautious of what you do.  
  
Love: Mother and Father.  
  
P.S: I told your father and explained to him about your cut up arms. He will still let you go for the trip, but Shadi is going with you. No questions asked. Have fun until we return.  
  
"Malik? Oh god.he's probably gonna hide so I can't find him and pop up somewhere-OW! Oh hell that hurts!" she yelled as she walked into the corner of the cupboard door.  
  
Chikara set the milk container on the counter and rubbed her forehead. "This is not gonna be a good day."  
  
She looked at the clock and sat down at the table to eat her cold cereal. "Hmm.it's about 9:50.great.well.at least I got dressed."  
  
Chikara finished eating her breakfast and cleaned up the counter and her breakfast dishes. She walked into the living room and sat on the chair. The curtains were opened a bit so she could see the street but passer bys couldn't see her.  
  
'10 minutes.what can I do for 10 minutes.' she thought silently and she closed her eyes. 'Man.if Malik comes over and those guys are here, it'll be chaos.well.not in a bad way but they better not ruin the house.'  
  
Chikara heard someone step on the polished wooden floor and she opened her eyes. "I told you to go away."  
  
"You have to understand that you could be in great danger, and your father's word was uncompromising. And with what happened yesterday evening, showed how much danger you could get yourself into." Explained Shadi as he looked out the window.  
  
"Okay already.enough with the lectures.I get the point." sighed Chikara as she rubbed her forehead again.  
  
"And someone is already in the house.perhaps it is a friend of yours.but I am keeping watch, young one." Said Shadi as he backed out of the room.  
  
Chikara stood up and saw Yugi and the others walk up to the door. She walked to the front door and a voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"Heeeeeey Chikara! Is this yours?" said Malik as he twirled on of her bras around his wrist.  
  
Chikara immediately turned around and her face when red with embarrassment. "YOU! GIVE ME THAT, MALIK!!"  
  
Yugi was about to knock on the door when he heard the yelling. He paused for a second with his hand close to the door.  
  
"What's the matter Yug?" asked Joey as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I thought I heard some yelling," said Yugi.  
  
Some yelling and the sound of running got the groups' attention. They heard a window slide open and Malik climbed out and jumped into the tree that was close to her window.  
  
"You little freak! Don't you EVER do that again!" hissed Chikara as she leaned out the window.  
  
She immediately looked down and the group was staring at her and Malik.  
  
"Uh.eheh.hi guys.the door is open.and Malik.DON'T YOU EVER TRY A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" she snapped as went back inside and slammed the window shut.  
  
Malik laughed a hung out of the tree like a monkey. "Just one little thing can irritate the hell out of her!"  
  
The group laughed nervously and sweat dropped, all except Kaiba, who stood there with is arms crossed, obviously not amused. Mokuba was eating some candy and didn't really know what was going on.  
  
Malik jumped down from the tree and landed behind the group. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go inside!" He pushed them through the door and they all stumbled in.  
  
Chikara came down the stairs annoyed and glared daggers at Malik, who put his hands up defensively and giving her it-was-just-a-joke look. They all walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Would you guys like some tea?" Chikara asked.  
  
"I would like some please," said Bakura politely.  
  
  
  
Everyone else agreed expect Mokuba who was eating his candy and asked for a glass of water. Chikara walked into the kitchen and Kaiba got up to help her. She filled the kettle up with water on put it on the stove. Kaiba took some teacups [AN: not those tiny ones that little kids play with] out of the cupboard and took a glace at her arms.  
  
'What did she do.she didn't try to commit suicide yesterday night, did she?' thought Kaiba. 'And she is dressed differently. She would never dress like that.'  
  
Chikara leaned against the counter with her arms crossed and waited for the water to boil. She looked down at her bandaged arms and saw that some blood was soaking through.  
  
"Ah hell." she mumbled.  
  
"How.did you do that." asked Kaiba as he gently grabbed on of her arms and looked at it.  
  
".I.err.uhm.slipped and fell.and.uhm.cut my arms.somehow," mumbled Chikara as he pulled her arm away.  
  
Kaiba looked at her face. "I don't believe that for a second."  
  
Malik walked into the room and grabbed one of Chikara's arms. Chikara winced and cursed under her breath.  
  
"What is this, Chikara? You hurt yourself?" he said loudly.  
  
"Shut up, Malik.the others will hear you," hissed Chikara.  
  
Malik unwrapped the bandages carefully while Kaiba watched him. Chikara's arm had deep gashes, which were bleeding again. Yugi had gotten up to see what the commotion was about and he stood in the doorway. When he saw the gashes and blood he immediately had an ailing feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Uh.g-guys.what's.going on." asked Yugi nervously.  
  
"I shall explain it to you.in the meantime, someone should help her re- bandage the wounds." Said Shadi as he stood in the stairway.  
  
"I'll do it," volunteered Malik.  
  
Chikara bowed her head nervously and her hair veiled her face. 'Why is everything going so wrong.and Shadi keeps appearing everywhere.and they ask too many questions.'  
  
"Very well, come. I will explain it to you." Said Shadi as he walked into the living room.  
  
Kaiba looked at Chikara's arms and walked off into the living room with his hands in his pockets. 'Suicide.that's the only answer.but why.she seemed fine yesterday.' 


	8. Stillness and Driving

Chapter 8- Stillness and Driving.  
  
**Mwahahaha! Thanks for the reviews! It seems like Chikara's 'idiotic' Yami isn't as what she seems.anyways.for the boring ol' disclaimer.**gives everyone the I-don't-own-yu-gi-oh! look****  
  
Malik told Chikara to sit down at the table and put her arms straight out so he could re-bandage them. She silently sat down and proceeded to cross her arms. Malik grabbed her wrists and placed her arms on the table.  
  
"I thought I told you not to do that." said Malik as he got some more bandages out and some anti-biotic liquid in a bottle out of one of the drawers.  
  
He sat down across from Chikara and took the remaining bandages of her arms. He put them to the side and took one of the tea towels and poured some of the anti-biotic on it.  
  
"Why would you do this to yourself." whispered Malik as he dabbed the gashes carefully.  
  
Chikara remained silent and looked at her gashes and the blood that was seeping of the cuts. Malik shook his head and wrapped some clean bandages on her first arm.  
  
"So that is the explanation of her behavior," finished Shadi.  
  
//Yugi, I am going to separate from you for a brief moment.// said Yami through the telepathic link between the two.  
  
/ Alright, but what for? Is something bothering you? /Asked Yugi.  
  
// I am curious about the millennium item.and it would be a good idea to talk to Chikara.// answered Yami.  
  
The millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck started to glow and Yami appeared standing in front of Yugi.  
  
"Shadi, would it be okay if I talk to Chikara." Asked Yami as he looked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, but I must advise that you be wary of what questions you ask." answered Shadi as he crossed his arms calmly.  
  
Kaiba stood up quickly and looked at Yami annoyed. "I will talk to her also."  
  
Yami looked over at Kaiba and nodded. "Very well, Kaiba.as you wish."  
  
They both walked into the kitchen and sat at the table beside Malik and Chikara. Chikara's arms were bandaged again, she had her arms folded on the table and looked at the table silently.  
  
"Chikara, are you okay?" asked Yami slowly.  
  
Chikara laughed a bit mockingly. "I'm fine.really.I just almost bled to death and now everything is messed up.does that seem normal to you?" She looked at Yami out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Yami remained silent and studied her face. He then turned to Malik. "How bad are the gashes."  
  
Malik sighed and crossed his arms. "They are pretty deep. Bad enough to do some damage."  
  
Chikara suddenly jumped out of her chair and grabbed Yami by the collar of his shirt and slammed his back into a wall. "You won't understand.stop asking questions."  
  
Yami put his hands on her wrists and looked at her. "Chikara, you have to calm down.we want to talk to you." He said calmly.  
  
"Ha! Me?? Calm!? I'm just fine!" hissed Chikara as she dropped Yami. "I couldn't be better!"  
  
She walked over to the kitchen sink, put her hands on the edges and looked at the metal drain. She closed her eyes and let a hot tear of anger roll down her face.  
  
"Chikara, you have to tell us what's bothering you." said Kaiba as he got up from his chair and walked over to her.  
  
"I don't have to tell anyone anything.Shadi should've explained enough." said Chikara flatly.  
  
"Please.at least tell us the reason of why you are acting so coldly towards us." said Kaiba as he put a hand on her shoulder. 'That was the wrong way to put it.very wrong.'  
  
Yami stood up and dusted himself off. He walked back to the table and sat in front of Malik. "Can you tell me some things about her.nothing personal.about the millennium item." he whispered.  
  
Malik could feel the presence of his Yami noticing the pharaoh sitting right in front of him. His Yami was reminding him that the pharaoh had killed his father and that it was his chance to kill him right here and now. He shook it off and his eyes wandered back to the surface of the table. "Well.I've known her for quite a while.we've known each other since we were children.our families were always so close so it was like one big family, just separated.She was never a pushover from the start. Until she was attacked from a bunch of strangers while we were playing by a river. My sister Isis had gone back into the house for a short moment, then they came."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow and folded his arms on the table. "And who were 'they'?"  
  
Malik sighed and continued. "A bunch of thieves who used children as slaves. They had traveled everywhere and ruthlessly killed anyone who was in their way. Anyways, we were playing when they came along. I hid behind a tree and they tormented Chikara into going with them and becoming their slave. Three of them ganged up on her at once and two of them held her. The third one took his sword and slashed her back multiple times. My parents and her parents weren't aware of this because they were at the market. They let her go and watched at she almost bled to death. She probably still has the scars still.physically and mentally."  
  
Chikara opened her eyes and looked back at Malik out of the corner of her eye. "Please.Malik.don't.don't continue the story."  
  
Malik remained silent and looked back at Chikara. "Sorry."  
  
Chikara straightened up and pushed the hair out of her face. "Now.weren't we supposed to talk about the trip? We can put things to the last minute."  
  
'She's changing the subject.it might be for the best anyways.' thought Kaiba. "Yea, we leave tomorrow anyways.be don't want to get there and remember something we forgot at home."  
  
They all walked back into the living room with the tea and sat down with the others.  
  
//Don't ask any questions right now.something is really bothering her and we will have to talk to Malik later.// said Yami through the telepathic link.  
  
"Hey Chikara, what happened-" Joey was cut off by one of Yugi's don't-ask- questions look. "Erm.I heard that you are coming with us for the trip."  
  
Chikara nodded and crossed her arms.  
  
"Anyways," started Joey. "We have to decide who is goin' in which car. So let's see here.we have Me, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Chikara, Malik and Isis. Oh yea. And Shadi too. Yami and Yami Bakura will have to stay in their soul rooms cause we don't have enough room."  
  
Malik almost jumped from the chair. "We're going too?"  
  
"Yea, I talked to your sister before we came 'ere. And you two are comin' with us." Said Joey as he counted on his fingers of how many seats were in the vehicles. "Okay, one of the vans is slightly bigger than the other and can fit the more people in."  
  
"So, your mom and dad are driving right?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yep, okay.here is how it is gonna be split." said Joey as he drew two columns on a piece of paper with a pencil. "Kaiba, Mokuba, Chikara, Shadi, Malik and Bakura will be in my mom's car and Yugi, Isis, Tea, Tristan and I will be in my dad's car."  
  
"And we are leaving at 6:30 right?" Tristan said half-heartedly as he thought of waking up early.  
  
"Yea, I'm not looking forward to gettin up that early either man." groaned Joey. "Anyways, my mom and dad will stop at everyone's house. According to the list of who they're drivin.So, in my mom's car.The Kaiba brothers will be picked up first.then Chikara and Shadi, then Bakura, and finally Malik. And in my dad's car.I'll be first of course.then Yug.then Isis, then Tea then Tristan."  
  
"So, I guess we should be ready for 6:25.we should go home and start getting our stuff ready," said Yugi.  
  
"Yea! We're goin on the trip! We're goin on the trip!" said Mokuba as he jumped on the couch excitedly and sugar-high.  
  
"Mokuba, sit down." sighed Kaiba as his younger brother looked like he was going to bounce off the walls.  
  
The group, except Chikara, Shadi and Malik, went home to pack their stuff.  
  
"This is going to be a hell of a trip," sighed Chikara as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Yep! And it's going to be fun! Would you mind if I used to phone to contact Isis?" asked Malik.  
  
"Sure.go ahead.just.stay outta my room Malik.or else." said Chikara as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
The day passed uneventfully as Chikara packed her bags with clothing and other belongings that she would need for the trip. When it was about 10 o clock, she had already eaten dinner and saved some for her parents. Her parents came walking through the door and Chikara was in her room, reading the history textbook and rested her chin on her hand nearly falling asleep.  
  
'Boring old school work.hm.wars.soldiers.bombings.what does this have to do with anything.it's the past.sheesh.' thought Chikara as she yawned and looked at her alarm clock. 'Might as well go to bed.have to wake up really early tomorrow.'  
  
She changed into her nightclothes and set her alarm for quarter to six. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.  
  
"Get out of my room." said Chikara as she looked towards the doorway. "Nothing is going to happen to me now and I'm fine.just.don't stay in my room during the night.it creeps me out."  
  
Shadi nodded and closed the door to her room as he left.  
  
Chikara turned over and closed her eyes. 'I hate it when he does that.I'm just fine.'  
  
The next morning, Chikara's alarm clock was buzzing annoyingly and Chikara covered her face with the blankets. 'God damn clock.it's too early.'  
  
The phone rung and Chikara's hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed it barely.  
  
She yawned and sat up. "What.I mean.Hello?"  
  
"Yo, Chikara *yawn* It's Joey.I'm just checking that you are up. It's about.6:15 and we're coming to pick everyone up in about 10 or 15 minutes." Joey mumbled.  
  
".Who gave you my phone number?" asked Chikara slightly annoyed.  
  
"Uhm.gotta go.see ya when we get to the place or whatever." said Joey then he hung up.  
  
Chikara mumbled under her breath, got up and hung up the phone while slamming the alarm clock off. She took a shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red sleeveless t-shirt. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen as she tied her hair into a ponytail with a hair elastic, and her mom and dad were already in there. Chikara sat down at the table and rubbed her eyes.  
  
'Hell.I had a shower to wake myself up but I'm still sleepy.there is no way I'm sleeping during the ride.Malik will try to pull something.' She thought silently.  
  
"Well, it looks like you'll be away for a week. Shadi will keep an eye on you, but if you could call us every evening and inform us what's happening, that would be nice." Said her mother as she handed Chikara her usual bowl of cereal.  
  
"Mhmm.okay.I will." mumbled Chikara as she started eating her cereal.  
  
Around 6:27, Chikara looked out the window and saw Mokuba sleeping in one of the seats, furthest from the door in the van.  
  
'Hm? Now where would Seto be.he wouldn't leave his brother there unless he's at the door.' thought Chikara as she said her goodbyes to her parents. "I'll phone later this evening that we got there safely."  
  
"Well be waiting," said Her father as he watched Chikara open the door.  
  
Chikara loaded her belongings in the back of the van and they all climbed in. Kaiba sat beside his little brother, Chikara sat beside him and Shadi sat in the back corner with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.  
  
"Seto, how can you not be tired.it's early in the morning.' said Chikara quietly.  
  
"I always get up this early.I always have paperwork to do from my office and it is annoying.but you get used to it after a while." Answered Kaiba.  
  
After for driving for 10 minutes, both vehicles met up at the Ishtar's house. Isis and Malik talked to each other for a couple minutes then when into their assigned vehicles. Malik sat behind Kaiba and Bakura sat closest to the door in the back. Joey's parents got out of the vans and talked while looking at a map. Chikara had one hand covering her eyes and thought to herself quietly while Malik reached over and was going to poke her in the back. Kaiba looked at Malik and gave him a death stare.  
  
Malik put his hand up defensively. "Eheh.I was just going to ask her something.that's all."  
  
The van remained silent as they started to drive out of the urban area of Japan and into the rural, more county-like parts.  
  
**Aiee.well I say that chapter sucked.even though that I wrote it! .. well.I have a good idea for the next chapter. But I don't promise that it'll be the best piece of work that I've ever written. Please review.as I say about 50 times before.** 


	9. Deception and Thievery

Chapter 9- Deception and Thievery  
  
**Sorry for the delay people! My computer is finally back to normal! Maybe even better! ^^. Now that title seems fitting for the idea for my chapter.mwahahaha*ahem*...Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh, the characters and such.**  
  
Kaiba looked down at Chikara, who was sleeping on his shoulder, and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and sat straight up.  
  
"Huh? What? Did I fall asleep? How rude of me! I'm so sorry, Seto!" said Chikara quickly as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
Kaiba laughed a bit. "It's okay. We're here now."  
  
They all piled out of the van stiffly and stretched. They were standing in the short gravel driveway, beside a log cabin that was slightly larger than the neighboring ones that were around a crystal clear lake. Birds chirped from the dense, forest-like patches of trees that separated one cabin from another. They all took their belongings and walked into the cabin. Joey and the others who were in his father's van, where already sitting on the couch and talking.  
  
"Well, it took ya long enough to get 'ere," said Joey jokingly. "Anyways, we've got to decide who's rooming with who.Let's see.there is 11 people.3 girls and 8 boys.ah.I dunno.you guys figure it out."  
  
"Something tells me that the only thinking that Joey is going to do all spring break," said Tea.  
  
"Very funny, Tea.anyways the rooms are big enough for 3 or 4 people to room in at one time..so pick your roommates or something." said Joey as he stretched.  
  
"Okay, the girls will bunk together and you muscle heads figure it out," said Tea as she stood up.  
  
Chikara snickered a bit and the girls left the room with their stuff. Most of the boys sighed and looked at each other.  
  
"So.what should we do?" said Tristan as he looked around at the group.  
  
Kaiba picked up his bags and glared at Joey. "If we have to share rooms with the others, then you are not coming near me, chihuahua.let's go Mokuba." and with that he left with his little brother following him closely.  
  
"Well that was inviting," said Joey as he shook his head slowly.  
  
"Okay.uhm.how about Tristan, Joey, Bakura and I bunk in one room.would you mind bunking with Kaiba, Malik?" asked Yugi nervously.  
  
"I think I'll manage," said Malik as he left the living room to Kaiba's room.  
  
"Hope you know what you are doin, Yug.I'm not sure if Kaiba will approve of that." sad Joey as he stood up.  
  
Tea and Isis were unpacking their bags carefully and Chikara just sat on her bed, looking at the floor.  
  
Tea walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? We're here to have fun you know."  
  
"Yea! I'm just fine.I'm just.thinking.that's all." she said as she starting putting her clothing into one of the drawers.  
  
After they finished unpacking and settling in, the other girls went out to talk with the others and Chikara sat on her bed, reading a school textbook. She wasn't really reading the pages; she was just skimming through in deep thought. Not really reading the words. She didn't hear the person enter into her room and stand at the foot of her bed, watching her carefully.  
  
"There must be something troubling you if you do not know that I am here, right in front of you." said Shadi calmly.  
  
Chikara wasn't paying attention as she kept reading though the book, completely deep in thought. Shadi raised an eyebrow and walked around the bed and beside Chikara. He reached over to take the book and Chikara closed the book and slammed it on his head.  
  
"What the hell do you think that you are doing!? What do you want?! NEVERMIND! Go away!" yelled Chikara.  
  
Shadi blinked in surprise at the young woman's sudden reaction. He backed up to the doorway and shut the door. Yami was walking up from the hallway and raised an eyebrow in perplexity. (A.N: Yugi is in his soul room sleeping)  
  
"Having difficultly talking to her?" asked Yami as he walked up to the Egyptian soldier.  
  
"Yes.she seems more tense and stressed.perhaps the spirit of her millennium puzzle is too much for her to handle." said Shadi as he crossed his arms and looked at the Egyptian pharaoh.  
  
"But she has become attached to the power, has she not? It would be fatal to just take it away from her." said Yami as he looked at the closed door.  
  
"If this continues, then I have no other choice." Said Shadi flatly. "She is getting injured and if she if not careful she can get killed."  
  
"You do have a point..but we should at least talk to her..or Seto Kaiba can talk to her." Said Yami as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Shadi remained silent and looks at Yami's face. He walked down the hallway and disappeared without a word. Yami knocked on the door.  
  
"Chikara, will you come out and see the others?" he said as he crossed his arms.  
  
There was no reply. Yami opened the door and found that the room was dark and empty. The curtains were closed and the lights were off. The only light that was in the room was from the doorway and from the edges of the curtains. Yami walked in confused and looked around.  
  
"Chikara. I know that you are in here. If there is something wrong you can tell either one of us." Said Yami as he walked in a bit further.  
  
The door slammed shut and Yami whirled around. He stood still and scanned the room with his red-purplish eyes.  
  
"Chikara? Where are you?" he asked into the dark room.  
  
Chikara silently appeared out of the darkness behind Yami and was grinning sinisterly. Her eyes had a red tint to them as she looked down at the pharaoh. Her other had finally found the chance to possess her body. She reached her hands out at the unsuspecting Yami who was scanning the half of the room that was in front of him. Before Yami could turn around, she had hit him in the neck with the side of her hand and knocked him out.  
  
Chikara's other laughed evilly and looked at Yami's unconscious body on the wooden floor. "How easy that was.the unsuspecting pharaoh should of paid more attention to the minor details of my trap."  
  
Her deep purple tail swayed slowly across the wooden floor as she knelt down and robbed the pharaoh of his precious millennium puzzle. The puzzle glowed and Yami returned to the ancient object, leaving the sleeping Yugi on the floor, unaware of what was happening. She walked over to the closet and opened it. She took one of Chikara's bag and slid the millennium puzzle under her extra clothing.  
  
"One down.six to go.." Chikara's other said as she laughed insanely.  
  
She pointed at Yugi, with her palm facing his body and he glowed with a dull red aura. He disappeared and reappeared in his empty room, on his bed without the millennium puzzle.  
  
"Now.who will be next?" said her other thoughtfully as she tossed a lock of her deep purple hair out of her face. "Hmm.the tomb robber would be a wise choice.he would definitely sense the absence of the pharaoh.I will plan carefully throughout the day, as the brat walks around clueless of what is occurring."  
  
The necklace that had the millennium item symbol, glowed and Chikara was in control of her body. But not before her other beat her up a bit with a hard punch on the eye and re-cutting her arms. She fell on her knees feeling weak then fell forward onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
Isis and Tea were walking down the hallway to tell Chikara that they would eat lunch now. They opened the door and both gasped in astonishment. Tea flicked the light switch on and almost screamed. In the middle of the floor was Chikara, unconscious and her arms were bleeding again.  
  
"Tea, you must inform the others quickly!" said Isis as she knelt beside Chikara.  
  
Tea nodded and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Isis carefully turned Chikara's face towards her and saw that she had a black eye and her neck was bruised. She touched Chikara's bruised eye and neck carefully and shook her head slowly.  
  
"What.did she beat herself somehow? No.she would not do that.she has no reason to.I wondered why my millennium item was glowing.it must've been warning me of something.. perhaps this." said Isis to herself.  
  
All the others, except Yugi/Yami and Shadi, rushed into the room and stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they entered the doorway. Tea left the room with Mokuba, who kept asking what was going on, and told him that everything was fine.  
  
Malik ran over to his sisters' side and knelt down beside her. "This is he second time.something is very wrong."  
  
Joey scratched his head. "Aw man! We can't let my parents know about this! Otherwise the vacation is gonna be messed up! The police will find out and interview every one of us! And-."  
  
Tristan slapped his hand over Joey's non-stop talking mouth. "Relax Joey, no one else has to find out about this. Now stop worrying and yelling, your parents might here you!"  
  
Chikara stirred and groaned from pain. She opened her good eye and looks up at Isis and Malik, who were knelt down beside her. She immediately sat up and crawled backwards away from them. She felt extreme pain in her arms and she opened both eyes as she saw fresh blood seep out of the cuts.  
  
"Wait a second, where's Yugi?" asked Bakura as he scanned the group for their short companion.  
  
"Yea, I haven't seen Yami either.where could those two be?" said Tristan as he took his hand off of Joey's mouth.  
  
Kaiba remained silent and walked up to Chikara. He knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes worriedly.  
  
"Why would you do this to yourself.is there something that you aren't telling me?" whispered Kaiba.  
  
Chikara looked at Kaiba as if wanting to tell him about her other. She wanted to tell him about how much pain she was enduring. She wanted to tell him so many things, but she kept silent and looked at the floor. Bakura slightly jogged out of the room and went to their room. He then found Yugi, sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees.  
  
"Yugi?" asked Bakura as he walked up to him.  
  
Yugi had tears on the edges of his eyes and he was shaking slightly. "He's gone."  
  
Bakura gave a puzzled look at Yugi. "Who's gone? Everyone is here."  
  
"N-no.Yami.he's.gone.no millennium puzzle.I can't sense his presence anymore." said Yugi then he started to cry.  
  
  
  
**Okay, sorry for the wait people! O.o My computer is finally back to normal and it took a while for my brain to work again. -.-. Please review o.o** 


	10. Thickness of Blood and Water

Chapter 10- Thickness of Blood and Water.  
  
  
  
As Yugi sat on his bed, shaking and crying, he felt somewhat empty. His darker half was no longer there to protect him and comfort him. The same question played over in his head. 'Who could of done this?' He felt frightened yet angry at the same time. He wanted to know who and why the person stole the millennium puzzle and Yami away from him.  
  
He crawled off of his bed, shaking and started to walk down the hallway to the girls' room, with Bakura beside him. He saw that Chikara was sitting on the edge her bed while Kaiba was wrapping up her now bleeding arms. The look in her eyes showed that she wasn't really focusing or wasn't really all there, like she was thinking of something really important while looking at the floor. Kaiba looked up from the bandaging and shuddered slightly as that reminded the same look in his brother's eyes when Pegasus stole his soul.  
  
"Yo Yug! Are you okay man? Where's the puzzle?" asked Joey as he noticed the tears that were sliding down Yugi's face.  
  
Yugi just shook his head slowly and looked at Joey with a sad look in his eyes. "He's.He's gone, Joey! Forever."  
  
"Oh damn, Yugi! Someone stole the millennium puzzle! It's gonna be okay, Yug.we'll find the person and your millennium puzzle and get it back!" said Joey as he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi then at Chikara. He crossed his arms and thought silently to himself.  
  
'This is a little odd.Yugi losing his millennium puzzle, and Chikara's behavior.most likely the spirit of her millennium item stole it. I should take a look around when no one is aware.' thought Bakura as he looked at the necklace that Chikara was wearing.  
  
During the afternoon, Chikara slept in her bed and Kaiba had positioned himself in a chair, watching over her. Mokuba kept visiting every 15 minutes and kept asking his big brother if she was okay. Kaiba answered with a nod and told his brother to have some fun. When the evening rolled around, Mokuba had finally dragged his brother out of the room and played a few games of chess with him in the living room. Tea volunteered to help Joey's parents prepare dinner and it was Tristan's turn to check on Chikara. He lazily walked over to the girl's room and walked in. He did a double take as he noticed that the room was empty and the window was open, the curtains flapping from the cool evening air from the lake. He ran back to where everyone was sitting and hesitated about whom to tell about Chikara's sudden disappearance. Bakura was just coming from outside with a couple small logs for the fireplace and Tristan pushed him back outside and closed the screen door behind him.  
  
"Bakura! Chikara is missing and I don't want to tell Kaiba or he'll have a fit. I can't tell Yugi because he is still traumatized about his millennium puzzle being stolen, I can't tell Tea because she is helping Joey's parents with dinner and I can't tell Mokuba because-." Exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"Whoa. Hold it a second there. I know where she is." Said Bakura calmly as he raised an eyebrow at Tristan's hyper activeness.  
  
"What!?" Tristan practically yelled.  
  
"She's sitting on the edge of the dock on the lake. Don't worry. I've been watching her carefully so she doesn't do anything to dangerous. She's just been sitting there, looking at the water quietly." Said Bakura as he walked inside with the wood.  
  
Tristan turned around to ask Bakura something else when he saw Kaiba standing at the screen door with his arms crossed over his chest and giving him a death stare. Tristan almost jumped out of his skin as the older Kaiba stared him down.  
  
"Kaiba! I was about to tell you about this you know! And.." started off Tristan nervously.  
  
"Quit with your pathetic excuses and get out of my way," growled Kaiba as he swiftly walked past the nervous teenager.  
  
Chikara sat near the end of the dock with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. She rested her chin on her knees and looked at the water, which reflected the orange and reddish rays of the slowly setting sun. The neighboring lights of the other cottages, that were dotted around the edge of the lake, danced across the water silently. Kaiba quietly walked up to Chikara and his eyes softened a bit at the fragile girl who was sitting by herself, with her arms badly cut, as if almost in suicide. She heard Kaiba's footsteps on the wooden boards, stood up and turn around with her arms crossed. Her eyes weren't as bright and cheerful as they were before. They seemed distant and frightened. He studied her face and saw that it was paler than usual and she looked more worn out.  
  
"Is there something that you want to tell me, Chikara? If there is, you can tell me." Said Kaiba calmly.  
  
He started to walk over to her and Chikara feared that her other might decide to hurt him. She wasn't entirely sure if it was her yami or that she was going insane. Hurting herself and others. Tears started to creep to the edge of her eyes and she took a step back to the very edge of the dock. A look of surprise and concern was etched across the older Kaiba's face as he saw her step away, as if almost in fear or something.  
  
"Chikara.something is wrong.it is as plain as day.you have to tell someone.if not anyone else, you can tell me.I'll understand.I promise." said Kaiba quietly as he stretched his arm out toward her.  
  
"I.I." started Chikara as she choked back tears. "I have to phone my parents."  
  
Chikara brushed right past Kaiba and made her way back to the cottage. Kaiba made no attempt to stop her; he didn't want to push her too hard. She seemed completely different since he first met her. Was it something he said? Was it something he did? Or what it just him, that was causing her to act that way. He looked back down at the water and found his cold blue-eyed face, staring back at him. He shook his head slowly and shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark blue trench coat. He made his way back to the cottage and walked into his room that he was sharing with. He took his laptop out of one of his bags and sat at the desk, typing away at his normal work that he always did.  
  
Chikara sat in the living room and dialed the number to her home. She waited nervously, as she heard the ringing tone. She tapped her fingers restlessly on the small table, which had the phone on it, and watched the burning flames in the fireplace. She heard the phone being picked up and heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Hello?" her mother asked.  
  
"M-mother, It's.It's me. Chikara." answered Chikara shakily.  
  
She never felt this nervous; her hands were shaking like she had just experienced a horrible trauma or a never-ending nightmare.  
  
"Oh Chikara! How nice of you to call us. I was getting worried that something had happened to you." Exclaimed her mother.  
  
"Y-yea." said Chikara quietly. She didn't want her mother to know that her arms were cut once again and that she was frightened of something. Possibly herself.  
  
"So, are your friends and yourself having a good time?" asked her mother as she heard the nervousness in her daughter's voice.  
  
"Fine.we're.just fine.having a great time." lied Chikara. She, first of all was not having a great time. She was not sure about the others, but no one seemed to be upset like she was. The exception was Kaiba.  
  
Her mother paused for a moment, and then spoke again in a more quiet voice. Almost a whisper.  
  
"It does not sound like you are enjoying yourself. Are you okay? Has anything happened to you?" her mother asked quickly.  
  
Chikara remained silent and looked at her arms. They were bandaged up again and they hurt like hell. It even hurt when she moved her wrist, because of the muscles pulled on the gashes making it sting. She felt hurt on the inside and outside. The gashes were nothing compared to the pain that she was suffering inside. She felt like it was her fault that everyone was feeling miserable, frightened, confused. Her whole body started to tremble as she thought that it was HER fault. Everything was her fault, including the gashes on her arms. Her coldness and concealed self in silence brought everyone's mind to question. She looked at the phone and placed it back on the hook, unable to speak or answer her mother's question. She didn't even notice that someone else had picked up the phone, on the same line as her. She never knew that whoever was talking to her mother, was someone that she never talked to.  
  
From the hallway, Mokuba walked into the room quietly and his eyes and his bushy black hair peeked out from over the top of the couch. Chikara looked at him and he skittered back to his room. He walked up to his brother and tugged on his sleeve. Kaiba stopped typing and looked down at his younger brother. Mokuba frowned a bit and pointed to the door.  
  
"Why-don't-you-talk-to-Chi-ka-ra?" asked Mokuba as he tugged on his brother's sleeve repeatedly.  
  
Kaiba shook his head and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I think that she wants to be by herself, Mokuba. And I can't fall back on my work. It is already piled up. I want you to leave Chikara alone until she decides to." Kaiba paused for a moment. ".Until she decides to talk.she has a lot of things on her mind right now."  
  
"But.she's supposed to have a good time like the rest of us. It's not school.its spring break!" protested Mokuba as he tugged on his brother's sleeve.  
  
Kaiba sighed and turned back to his computer. "Just leave her be, Mokuba. She'll start having fun when she's ready."  
  
Mokuba sighed and trotted off into the kitchen to ask what was for dinner. About fifteen minutes later, everyone had gotten their dinner and ate in the living room. All for except Chikara and Kaiba. Kaiba sat in his room with his dinner and continued typing at his laptop. Chikara, however, remained in her room and tried to study the many lessons that she had missed. Shadi had returned and stood by the window, looking outside while keeping an eye on Chikara.  
  
"I do not mean to interrupt your studying, Chikara. But it would be wise for you to eat something so you can keep your strength up. If you don't, it can prove fatal with your lack of eating." Said Shadi as he turned around and looked at Chikara.  
  
Chikara growled and continued studying her history textbook. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She knew that it was her fault that everyone was hurt in some way or depressed in one way or another. She winced a bit as she felt her heart pounding against her ribs. The dizziness started to return and she shook her head to get rid of it. She shut her eyes and set the textbook down as she covered her eyes from the light from the lamp.  
  
"Oh shit." she growled. "Not again.turn the damned lights off!"  
  
Chikara swung her arm around at the night table and knocked over the small lamp that was sitting there. It fell to the floor, but did not break, and the light flicked off as the cord was ripped from the wall. She started trembling and kept her face covered. Shadi started to walk towards Chikara and the door slammed shut. Shadi stopped walking and felt an ice-cold breeze blast through the room. Chikara's necklace glowed and everything seemed to stop. The room was dark and Chikara was still trembling. Shadi did not attempt to move and he watched the darkness, which concealed Chikara's figure. His eyes widened a bit in shock as Chikara started to laugh. It wasn't a laugh when someone told you a good joke. The laugh sounded evil, possibly insane. Shadi then saw Chikara's deep purple eyes. But they were different. They had a slight red glowing tint to them, which sent a chill up his spine.  
  
"Well.look who we have here.what a millennium item you have.you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it.but then again.you have no choice!" hissed her other as she stood up and walked over to Shadi.  
  
Shadi backed up towards the window but kept his eyes on Chikara. "I was afraid that this would happen.I should have taken the millennium item away from her before you got out of control."  
  
"You've waited too long, dear soldier.now you will suffer a slightly different fate than the pharaoh.I will get rid of you so no one knows." snickered the other as she reached for the millennium anhk.  
  
**okie, there is chapter 10 for you. Please review and tell me if I should go on or if it is good -.o** 


	11. Horrifying realities

Chapter 11- Horrifying realities.  
  
**Wheee! Thanks for the reviews ^^ Mwahahaha.And maybe I could write a sequel for this after I finish this fanfic and my computer died again so, blah -.o Anyways. I don't own yugioh and the characters and such**  
  
As Chikara's evil half prepared to steal the millennium anhk, she didn't notice the person enter the room.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the hidden person. "Stealing is my profession."  
  
Chikara's other turned around and saw Yami Bakura standing there with his arms crossed, and a sinister grin on his face.  
  
"Well.if it isn't the tomb robber." sneered Chikara's other as she turned around and faced him.  
  
"And the traitorous woman.how unpleasant to see you again.let me change something.you are not entirely a human are you.with that tail of yours.pathetic.another weakness, if I am not mistaken." snickered Yami Bakura.  
  
"And you were a fool to believe me, tomb robber.what stupidity.but I am not surprised from a being such as you.you do not heed warnings.I can always make things more interesting." said Chikara's other as she smiled evilly. "I have an advantage now."  
  
"Using the girl is not an advantage, that is very dangerous." said Shadi as he watched Chikara's evil half carefully.  
  
Chikara's other growled and turned around facing Shadi. "You do not tell me what do to."  
  
Her hand shot out and grabbed Shadi by the neck, pressing him against the wall.  
  
"Now, I will get rid of you and get what I came for." hissed her other and she started to choke him.  
  
Shadi grabbed her wrists and tried to release the vice-like grip that was cutting off the air from his lungs. Yami Bakura scowled and separated from Bakura's body. They both stood there and Bakura looked in shock at the psychotic girl.  
  
//Listen, Bakura. Stop gawking at her and help me.// growled Yami Bakura through the telepathic link between them.  
  
/What's going on here?/ asked Bakura as he watched what looked like Chikara, choking Shadi.  
  
//Get a move on, boy!// hissed Yami Bakura as he grabbed one of Chikara's shoulders to pull her back.  
  
Chikara growled and looked at Yami Bakura out of the corner of her eye. She took her other arm and elbowed him in the face. He let go of her and walked back a couple steps, holding his now bleeding nose. She whipped her tail angrily across the floor and focused back on killing the Egyptian soldier. Bakura hesitated for a moment then grabbed Chikara's tail.  
  
"Don't touch my tail, brat!" yelled her other as she let go of Shadi and lunged at Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura ignored his bloody noise and found a vulnerable area that the psychotic woman had left unprotected. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched her in the stomach hard, knocking the air out of her. She fell on her knees holding her stomach while gasping for air and looking at the floor.  
  
In the other room, Kaiba heard the thump of something hitting the ground and he immediately stood up. He walked out of the room and his eyes widened as he saw Shadi holding his partly bruised neck, Yami Bakura with a bloody nose and glaring at Chikara, and Bakura asking Shadi if he was alright.  
  
He walked into the room and noticed that Chikara was holding her stomach and gasping for air, while looking at the floor in absolute fright. Her whole body was trembling and her tail was outstretched across the floor behind her.  
  
"What's going on in here.someone better tell me." said Kaiba as he looked at Chikara's tail with slight surprise.  
  
"As I had told you before.the spirit of her millennium item has taken advantage of Chikara.this situation is getting too dangerous." said Shadi as he rubbed his neck painfully.  
  
Kaiba walked up to Chikara and kneeled down in front of her, while looking at her face.  
  
"Chikara, you should have told m before.why didn't you." asked Kaiba as he watched the young woman tremble.  
  
Chikara didn't respond. She was back in control of her body but was in shock and was living a nightmare. She didn't notice anything or anyone around her. She felt cold and alone. She was a threat to people. All of them. She had no control of anything that would happen.  
  
".Chikara?." Kaiba reached out and touched her forehead.  
  
Chikara immediately pulled back and bowed her head, with her hair veiling her face.  
  
Still trembling, she slowly whispered. ".I'm.threat.d-dangerous.have t- to.go a-away.danger to a-all."  
  
"You're forehead is warm.you are getting a fever, Chikara.whatever the spirit is doing, we can help you with it.you'll be fine." said Kaiba.  
  
Chikara just shook her head and stayed silent. Kaiba sat beside and hugged her close to him, comforting her.  
  
"It's going to be all right.everything is going to be fine, Chikara.what ever happens, we'll deal with it." whispered Kaiba.  
  
The millennium ring glowed around Bakura's neck and one of the spear-like arrows pointed towards the closet. He walked to the closet, opened the door and raised an eyebrow as he saw his millennium item still react. He reached for Chikara's bag and heard growling sounds behind him.  
  
"Don't touch that brat!" hissed Chikara's other as Kaiba was trying to hold her still.  
  
Kaiba had one hand over her eyes and her other arm pinning her arms against her side. Bakura took the bag out of the closet and looked through it carefully. His hand brushed against something solid and he pulled out the millennium puzzle.  
  
"So she's had it all along," said Bakura out loud. "We have to return this to Yugi as soon as possible."  
  
Kaiba let go of Chikara a bit as he noticed that she wasn't struggling to get to Bakura. She was trembling again and hiding her face. Bakura walked out of the room to find Yugi and Yami Bakura wiped the blood from his nose, on his sleeve.  
  
"The spirit is using her as an advantage.she keeps switching control from her soul room to Chikara's body. I will have no choice, but to take the millennium item away from her." Said Shadi as he looked at the trembling girl.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary.I have an alternate proposal." said Yami as he walked into the room, with Yugi and Bakura walking a few steps behind him.  
  
"We will have to wait for the spirit of the millennium item to come back out though." said Bakura as he crossed his arms.  
  
Kaiba helped Chikara up and held her close, rubbing small circles on her back. She just looked at the ground and was still trembling from shock. She was thinking that she was too much of a danger to everyone else and she had to isolate herself.  
  
"I think that she is getting sick.or a fever at least.because her forehead is warm and she is not eating." said Kaiba as he looked at the quiet girl.  
  
Yami looked at Chikara and narrowed his eyes. "From now on, we will have to watch her with extreme caution. As soon as the evil spirit decides to come out, we should and will be ready for whatever she plans for us."  
  
Chikara gasped sharply and looked up at the doorway. "I hung up on my mother.the.the phone."  
  
Bakura shifted uncomfortably and looked at Chikara. "I.uhm.talked to your.mother.just before.you hung up. I told her what's been happening.and she understands. But she wished that you told her."  
  
".....that's...fine...I guess.." Said Chikara quietly as she directed her eyes to the floor.  
  
For the remainder of the night, everything seemed silent and 'normal'. But no one let their guard down for a second, knowing that the spirit was planning, waiting. 


	12. Recollection and Pain

Chapter 12- Recollection and Pain  
  
**Here we go. Close to the end. And don't worry; I have some of the sequel planned out if I decide to do one! ^^ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the characters and such**  
  
  
  
Three days passed and nothing eventful passed between Chikara and the spirit of the millennium item. Everything seemed to be back to normal, but Chikara seemed worn out and exhausted ever since her yami took complete control of her body. What looked like a bruise on her neck, disappeared the day after Yugi got the millennium puzzle back. It was nearing mid-day and she still hadn't woken up. Everyone had taken shifts on watching her and it was Malik's turn. He stood above Chikara with his arms crossed and looked at her. He looked at the small alarm clock on the nightstand, 11:35 am, and then looked back at her pale face.  
  
"All right, now you have to get up, Chikara." said Malik as he put his hand on her forehead.  
  
He frowned a bit as he noticed that her forehead was warmer and she didn't even flinch when he touched her forehead. He pulled his hand back slowly when Kaiba entered the room. Kaiba walked up behind him and looked at Chikara with his hands in his trench coat pockets.  
  
"How is she doing...how come she is not awake yet?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"....She's not doing too well....She won't wake up, but her breathing is normal," sighed Malik as he crossed his arms again.  
  
The two chatted a while longer and Chikara could hear them, but she couldn't move or wake up. She felt trapped in complete darkness and the air was warm. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in indoors. The landscape was covered in sand and the buildings seemed less detailed than the ones in her neighborhood that she moved to. Everything looked different, but familiar. She walked around the neighborhood and noticed that most of the people were taller and older than her. She looked down at herself and she couldn't understand that she was a child, around 7 or 8 years of age. She was wearing a soft blue robe, which kept her cool in the desert-like heat. She walked, what looked like a marketplace, and looked at the people and houses. The temperature was a lot warmer and the sky had no trace of clouds while the mid-day sun beamed down directly over everyone. Every so often, a few people looked at her then went back to walking. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her and she stopped walking and looked around.  
  
A small wind blew by and picked up some sand, letting it slide gracefully across the small road, but no one was paying attention to her. Chikara shrugged and kept walking towards the residential area of the town. She stopped at one house and looked inside the door. It was completely empty with exception of the graved in stair way that lead into the depths of the earth. There was a gold glow coming from the bottom. She heard the crunch of stones on the ground and she turned around. A tall man holding a long dagger looked down at her coldly. She suddenly had the feeling like they had met before. Her back started to have shooting pains as she cowered back a bit towards the stairs.  
  
"You have escaped once, little girl...but you will not be so lucky this time." said the man coldly as he stepped towards Chikara.  
  
Chikara backed up until she almost tipped backwards on the edge of the stairs. She looked at the man with frightened eyes as he picked up her by her throat. He lifted her to his eye level and glared at her.  
  
"This time, you shall die, brat!" he hissed as he shot his arm forward and let Chikara fall towards the cold, rigid stone steps below.  
  
She did not scream because she couldn't find the voice in her throat. She just shut her eyes tightly as she saw the stone steps rushing towards her mercilessly, almost in slow motion to torture her. Moments later, after what seemed like an eternity of pain, she noticed that she was not falling down the stairs. She slowly opened one of her eyes and could partly see a couple torches in her blurred vision. She sat herself up and her whole body ached from bruises and possibly broken bones. Chikara closed her eyes and rubbed her head painfully to get rid of the dizziness that spun in her head.  
  
She heard a scuffle of feet across the cold stone floor and she opened her eyes slowly. She jumped back as her vision focused and she saw a man wearing a white robe and his hard green eyes looking down at her. She looked around the room and saw that there was a sarcophagus, surrounded by brightly lit torches. On the coffin-like imprisonment, there were pure gold items and empty spaces that were meant for others. Each one of the items looked different, yet they had the same odd eye symbol on them.  
  
Chikara was not really paying attention to the person in front of her until she felt his warm hand on her cheek. She immediately recoiled back and hit her head on the tall stonewall behind her. She growled a bit and held the back of her head, shutting her eyes tight as she felt the pain from bone hitting stone. She curled her tail around her knees and rubbed the back of her head painfully.  
  
The man knelt down to her level and carefully placed his hand on Chikara's head. She knew that if she tried to jump back, she would end up hurting herself again. So she stayed still and opened one eye, looking at the ground. She saw the feet of two other people walk up behind the man who was being gentle to her and she looked up. The two new arrivals had their faces hidden in the shadows and they seemed to be staring at her, with red- tinted eyes. She felt herself behind picked up by the first man that came up to her and turn towards the other two. She couldn't really understand that the words that they were saying but she immediately clung to the man's shirt, in reaction when he tried to give her to one of the other unknown men. The green-eyed man had a surprised look on his face, as the bruised little girl seemed to trust him.  
  
"Come now, no harm will come to you." He said calmly as he looked at the small purple-eyed girl in his arms.  
  
Chikara tried to speak but her throat was dry and she couldn't find her voice. So she shook her head instead and huddled up closer to the one who was holding her. The green-eyed man, otherwise known as Shadi, looked back at the two men and said a few words in ancient Egyptian. They both bowed and walked off silently, disappearing instantly into the shadows. Shadi walked over to a stone table, with a gray blanket on it, and placed the small girl on there. He looked at his hand there was blood on it, there was also blood soaking through the back of Chikara's robe. He raised an eyebrow then looked back at the young girl. Chikara was whining slightly and she was trying to turn around and see her back, because it burned. The two men came back and Chikara almost jumped off of the table. They had arrived to quickly and silently. One of them was holding a bowl of water and the other was holding a plate of fruit.  
  
"Here, you must eat something while we tend to your injuries." said Shadi calmly as he crossed his arms.  
  
Chikara had to admit, she felt extremely hungry and the food looked very appealing. But she didn't want anyone touching her so she took the blanket she was sitting on and put it on her so it covered her head. The darkness seemed better than the creepy torch-lit room that she was in. She closed her eyes and winced as she felt the burning pain in her back. She heard someone walk towards the table and grasp some of the blanket in their hand. He lifted the blanket up slowly and saw that Chikara was staring right at him. Shadi raised an eyebrow as she pulled the blanket back over her face, covering herself completely.  
  
Shadi thought for a second and walked over to the sarcophagus and carefully took a golden necklace with a strange eye symbol on it and then walked back over to the table.  
  
"Here, if you want something to look at, you can look at this." he said as he held his hand out towards her.  
  
Chikara peeked out of the blanket and crawled forward to take a better look at the ancient artifact. She sat down on the edge of the table and took the necklace in her small hands, and looked at it with interest. She traced her finger around the gold eye and just as Shadi thought, it kept her occupied. She suddenly had a strange feeling pass through her body and she stopped fiddling with the necklace. Chikara just had the feeling that there was something extremely dangerous within the item and it had moved into her. Everything started to fade away into blackness and she started to get nervous. The pain in her back got worse by the moment and it started to sting.  
  
Chikara sat up very quickly in bed clutching her back in pure agony as she nearly hit Kaiba's worried face. Hot tears of pain starting to slide down her face as she shut her eyes tight and grit her teeth. Malik extended his arm and placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, but he ended up pulling it back quickly as Chikara pulled away from him. She shook her head slowly and was shaking from the pure pain and stinging that came from her back.  
  
"It hurts...it hurts a lot! Make it stop!" she hissed as she felt the warm blood from the cuts on her back, start to seep out.  
  
Kaiba stepped towards Chikara then stopped as he felt himself step on something. He lifted his foot and his eyes widened. There, on the floor was a bloody dagger, with fresh blood on it.  
  
"What the hell...how..." said Kaiba as he stared at the bloody dagger in pure shock. 'How could of this have happened..we were keeping watch..'  
  
Kaiba walked backwards and sat on Isis's bed and shook his head in disbelief. They kept watch on her almost 24 hours a day. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Unless they missed something, making a fatal error that would determine the young woman's fate. Chikara seemed to be drifting further away from everyone and reality. Kaiba didn't even leave the room when Isis and Tea treated the wounds on Chikara's back. He just didn't seem to pay attention, his mind was wrapped up in all these thoughts of her fate. If she would die, what would happen to her and what she was. His thoughts were broken from the gentle hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up and Isis was looking at him sympathetically.  
  
"There are many things that you do not know of her...the 'abnormalities' herself has changed quite a bit," said Isis. "But for the moment, until we find a solution, we can't let her sleep for a while."  
  
About several moments later, Chikara was sitting on the dock with Kaiba, watching Yugi and the others, including Mokuba, play in the lake. The temperature had risen, and the water was warm enough to swim in. Bakura had excluded himself from that activity and he decided to stay inside and read a book and Shadi was nowhere to be found. Isis was close by and she sat by the window inside of the cabin and looked out at them. Malik, who was obviously not content about the idea of playing in the lake, was dragged into the activity with the help of Joey and Tristan, pushing him off of the dock.  
  
Joey thought that it would be funny to get the little couple, soaking wet and he crept up behind them and pushed their backs forward. Kaiba didn't get pushed very far, turned around and gave Joey one of his death glares. Chikara, however, was pushed forward and the waters' surface was rushing towards her; just like the old stairway in her dream, or the vision from the past. Kaiba immediately turned around and grabbed the back collar of her shirt, holding her back. He pulled her back into her arms and stroked her hair slowly as she trembled, as if in fear. Chikara looked at her reflection in the water and saw her face. Images of fire, chaos and blood flashed through her mind like a never-ending nightmare. The screaming that echoed in her mind, seemed so real as she covered her ears and shut her eyes. She buried her face in Kaiba's shirt and starting crying.  
  
"Make it stop, Seto....please....make it stop..it hurts too much..." whispered Chikara as she continued crying.  
  
Isis looked out the window with a worried face. She partly understood what Chikara was going through and there was no way to stop it. The pain and injuries that she was going through, we caused from fragments of the past. The wildness of Chikara's other was unbelievable. She wanted blood to be spilled wherever she went. She wanted all the millennium items. And she would take Chikara as an advantage whenever she felt it was needed, destroying the innocence that she had left. Isis could remember each moment; All the pain, suffering and destruction that the spirit had caused. Their luck had somehow reappeared out of the bleak darkness and spared everyone's lives.  
  
Isis shook her head slowly, forgetting the horrible memory that was burned into everyone's mind, she stood up and walked outside towards the group.  
  
  
  
**There ye go. Chapter 12. Next chapter coming up soon, if I'm not too busy with schoolwork. Hai, and I hate saying it over and over, but please review. Oh yea.one more thing...erm.the guy Enriku or whatever...you can just shut it, cause people like my story and you can just bother someone else ~_^ Have a nice day** 


	13. Regretful Decisions and Loss of Control

Chapter 13 - Regretful decisions and loss of control  
  
  
  
*** And irony rears its ugly head! O.o I am starting this chapter on Friday 13th ...mwahahahaha..anyways..Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, the characters and such..blah blah blah.you get the point.***  
  
  
  
The darkness seemed to engulf Chikara entirely, without warning. She couldn't think. She couldn't see, nothing but eternal blackness stretching forever like the depths of her sorrow. Her head throbbed painfully and occasionally, there was a flash of red in time with the throbbing in her head then it subsided. It was like she had experience this pain once before. Suddenly, out of the darkness; leapt out pillars of fire, lashing out at her. Chikara covered her face and could feel the tremendous heat build up around her. She was trapped; surrounded by burning flames. Pain started shooting through her body and flashes of horrible memories came rushing back. A dagger painfully ripping through her back, the endless flames that engulfed the city, blood and chaos spilt and caused everywhere where she was. Everything seemed so wrong, so out of place...completely her fault. The rage and remorse just built up inside of her, things that she didn't know of sprung up and made her angrier. She just couldn't take it; withstanding the pain that was built up inside of her, made everything seem worse than it really was.  
  
Chikara wanted to end it. She wanted revenge....She wanted to kill.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was still holding her and he hesitated a bit, because of her stillness. Everyone else had gotten out of the water and they got dressed quickly. He moved some of her hair away from her face and cursed under his breath.  
  
"Damn it! She's unconscious!" said Kaiba as he stood up, and was ready to carry her back to the cabin.  
  
Chikara's breathing sounded like she was almost wheezing and Kaiba took a closer look at her face. When he got within two inches of her face, she snapped her eyes open and looked right at him. Her formal purple eyes had now changed into an angry, burning red and she grinned sinisterly at Kaiba as he looked at her in shock. She jumped out of Kaiba's arms and crossed them as she looked at the others surrounding them. Joey and Tristan dragged Kaiba away from Chikara and the others tensed, knowing of what was going to happen.  
  
"So you are the one that has caused Chikara so much trouble and pain, am I correct?" asked Yami cautiously as he kept his eyes on Chikara's other.  
  
The spirit laughed evilly, ignoring Yami's question. She held her palm to him and shot a fireball straight at his chest. Yami crossed his arms over his face and chest and flew backwards and fell to the ground, 10 feet where he was standing.  
  
"Yami!" cried Yugi as she rushed over to his dark's side to see if he was okay.  
  
The spirit grinned approvingly at a job well done and she turned her red eyes to the rest of the group.  
  
"You monster!" yelled Joey as he stepped forward to face her. "No one hurts my friend and gets away with it! Take this!"  
  
With that, Joey leapt forward towards the young woman's face, with his fist pulled back. She swiftly blocked the punch with her arm and kneed Joey right in his stomach hard. Joey fell to the ground in front of her, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.  
  
"Joey!" cried Tea as she started to pull forward from the group to help her friend.  
  
"Tea, no!" said Tristan as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"But what about Joey?" said Tea, as she practically yelled at Tristan.  
  
"Listen, right now we can't help. But the others can." Said Tristan calmly as he looked back at the evil woman that stood before them.  
  
"Yami! Yami! Wake up! You have to!" yelled Yugi as tears started gathering up at the edges of his eyes.  
  
He shook Yami to wake him up but all he got was a quiet groan and Yami turned his head to the side, with his eyes closed. Yami's sleeves, the shirt on his chest and his face was partly burned from inferno blast that got fired at him. Yugi turned around and fell backwards as he saw Chikara's other looking down at him, grinning sinisterly. She whipped her tail at him sharply and caught him in the face, knocking him over, onto his back. She bent down and snatched the puzzle that hung around his neck, on a golden chain. She stood back up and held the prized millennium item in her hands. Her glory didn't last long when she dropped the puzzle and gripped her head, as if in pain. She stepped back slowly and shot a glare at Malik, who was holding the millennium rod right at her.  
  
"If we can't stop you, then we can try to get you under control..." Said Malik as he kept his focus on Chikara's other.  
  
She growled and backed up further away from Malik. Suddenly, out of the blue, she lunged at Malik, with her now claw-like hands reaching for his throat. Malik froze for a second and he fell into the ground, with the spirit holding his neck tightly. Slowly choking off the air in his lungs, the spirit sneered as she watched Malik suffer.  
  
"If you don't be silent, then I will kill you," she said as she watched Malik try to pry her vice-like grip off of his throat.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Yami as Yugi helped him stand up.  
  
Chikara's other looked at Yami out of the corner of her eye and laughed a bit. "And who are you to stop me..."  
  
From behind, Yami Bakura suddenly grabbed her arms and Bakura wrapped his arms around her neck, trying to pull her back and choke her a bit. They dragged her backwards and she had let go of Malik, who was holding one hand on his neck. They both did their best to hold Chikara's other back as Yami, with the help of Yugi, walked over to her.  
  
"You will not cause any more trouble in this world." Said Yami as he held his hand out towards her. "You will be trapped in the shadow realm!" And with that, Yami used some of the dark magic that he had, and banished the spirit into the shadow realm.  
  
Yami Bakura and Bakura let Chikara go and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone stayed silent as Kaiba walked over to her and brushed some of Chikara's hair out of her face. She seemed like she was sleeping but she was a bit bruised up. He picked her up and carried her back into the cabin while everyone checked that they were all right.  
  
"So the spirit is gone now, right?" asked Yugi as he looked up at Yami.  
  
Yami smiled a bit and put his hand on Yugi's head. "Yes, Yugi. Everything is going to be fine now."  
  
For the remaining days that had left in their spring break, everyone, including Chikara tried to enjoy it. She still looked exhausted, but she managed to have fun. One the last day, everyone had their belongings packed and loaded in the vans. They got in the van and starting driving home along the long outstretched highway that let back to Domino city. Chikara folded her arms on the edge of the window, on the van door, and puts her head on her arms, looking at the passing trees and cars that flew by. She knew that the others in the vehicle were watching her, excluding Joey's mother. Everything had seemed to go back to normal, but she felt an emptiness that lingered in her mind. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, letting her mind venture around thoughts and memories that had found her.  
  
Chikara had no clue what was going on in the shadow realm and she was a bit curious. She shook the thought off and ignored the person who was poking her in the back. But her curiosity sparked the gateway between reality and the shadow realm. No one noticed the hole and the spirit that slipped through it, and waited for a chance to get back at them. For revenge would be a burden for Chikara, yet she did not know it yet...  
  
The End. (Or is it?)  
  
***Okay, that's the end. I admit, the ending sucked. -_-; But anyways. Most likely I will write a sequel for this fic and it is your choice whether you want me to or not. Well, not really. But I hope that you enjoyed this fic and will enjoy the sequel for this one.*** 


End file.
